Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 157
Released December 2, 2010 - [http://www.unknownworlds.com/ns2/news/2010/12/ns2_build_157_released Official Blog Post] Changelog Gameplay * Reduced flamethrower direct damage from 50 to 35 and clip size 25 to 20 * Grenades now bounce when they don't hit a target and explode after a few seconds. Grenades no longer hurt targets through walls. * Grenades can now hurt firer * Reduced grenade damage radius from 10 to 8 (mostly so you don't hurt yourself constantly) * Changed starting resources from 100 carbon (team) and 25 plasma (each player) to 50 carbon and 25 plasma * Added special first-person flamethrower effects when you're on fire (they don't obscure the screen) * Grenade now looks like it's coming out of the barrel instead of your face * Focus on back on marine building: Marine commander starts with no MACs, MACsnow build a lot slower than players and added +use effects for building marines (your view model doesn't go away at the moment, but it will soon) * Removed marine "Replicate" ability (doesn't fit the marines new focus back on player-building) * MACs cost more energy to make and take 2x as much damage to kill * Fixed bug where players that died while on fire spawned on fire * Changed Crags to not self-heal and to heal every 2 seconds instead of every 1 second (this is how DCs worked in NS1) * Rewrote marine sentries to function more like miniguns. They are nasty now, watch out! Fixed sound, animation and targeting problems with them. * Increased sentry build time from 7 to 15 because a) they are awesome and b) there's no turret factory * Sentries now cost 20 plasma (Commander) instead of 10 carbon * Changed Hydra cost from 5 plasma to 10 * Fixed bug where plasma was being checked before letting players evolve, but wasn't being deducted (!) * Fade blink ghost model no longer warps and no longer orients to face targets unless very close to them * Added smooth skulk rotation when going on and off walls. Reduced interpenetration of skulk model with the world. * Added team carbon and individual plasma display to the scoreboard * MASCs are now known as ARCs (but not in the game yet) * Revamped marine commander UI buttons to be simpler and more evenly distributed. Added uniform top bar of buttons that allows you to always easily access Build, Advanced, Assist + Squads (more like NS1) * Moved marine armor2/ammo2 to tier 2 (Command Facility) and armor3/ammo3 to tier 3 (Command Center) * Medpacks now remove parasite * Sentries, hydras, MACs and Drifters now always hit structures, no matter what animation or state they are in * Capped structure innate regeneration at .5% of structure max health per second so eggs don't count up like crazy * Fixed alien structure innate regeneration * Alien innate regeneration now heals a minimum of 1 health (like NS1) * Added regeneration sound whenever an alien entity gets healed * Brightened "out of power" red lighting a bit * Fixed problems with rogue sounds being heard when they weren't supposed to * Lots of smaller bug fixes (death message icons, animations, etc.) Technical * Fixed bug where the game could not be run without a sound card * Fixed bug where the game would not always shutdown on exit (process would continue to run) * Fixed bug a new game couldn't be joined after leaving a game * Fixed "connection issues" when first joining a game * Fixed bug where clients could timeout during the loading process * Fixed disconnect messages on the server not indicating when a client times out * Converted the pistol ammo display to use Lua instead of Flash (optimization) * Converted the shotgun ammo display to use Lua instead of Flash (optimization) and fixed reserve ammo display Assets * Better Fade swipe hit sounds on various materials, better marine structure generic death sound. level tweeks + fall offs on organic ricochets. louder sentry sounds. * Detail pass of Alien Expansion (ns2_tram) * Fixed visible clipping geometry outside alien start (ns2_tram) * Fixed map leak exploits (ns2_rockdown) category:Patches